Aquinas Li Reysis Phoenix
'''Aquinas Li Reysis Phoenix '''is the #1 Rank in the Cruel Brigade and is considered by most people to the most powerful Evila. He can now be considered the right hand of the current demon lord. Personality He generally had a stoic and quiet demeanor and emits an incredibly powerful aura. People much weaker than himself can be overwhelmed by fear in his mere presence. Everyone who knows him personally respects him greatly, even his enemies. He is always fiercely loyal to the demon lord and despite appearances can be quite a friendly person, especially to those he respects. His first priority is always the safely and success of the one he serves and that is always the first thing on his mind. Appearance He is a tall well-built and with red hair and eyes. He is handsome enough to draw attention from plenty of women but seems to be somewhat dismissive or oblivious to it as his duty always comes first. History Aquinas and his sister are both direct descendants of the founder demon lord Adams. It is known that he received his grandmother's personal instruction in his youth which helps to explain his remarkable skill. The fact that he is her grandson is not a widely known secret. When the old woman was dying he was the one who found her and bought her to the cave she had chosen as her final resting place. He revealed this to no one until the site was desecrated centuries later. His younger sister Liliyn inherited the same unique magic as their grandmother. But she did not seem to get along with her own family and left the capital long ago vowing never to return. During the rule of Demon Lord Avoros he battled against a young Judom Lankars. Though Judom was nearly killed in that battle they learned to understand and respect each other greatly from that fight. He once passed near to the Humas border where his mere aura was enough to trigger an instinctive fear amongst a group of soldiers. They opened fire without thinking about it but filed to do any damage to him. They all assumed they would die but he simply used his demon eyes to destroy all their weapons and departed. Most of the soldier had passed out from fear after that. A young Vale Kimble was present there and the memory continues to haunt him. Relationships Liliyn Li Reysis Redrose - She is his younger sister who seems to really dislike him, though he shows no ill will towards her. Since they have a different last name it is possible they are only half-siblings. It is known that he dismisses her dream as unworkable and they may have had a falling out thanks to that. She does not accept him as her family and avoided the capital for many years to avoid seeing him again. She does not trust his motives when it comes to Hiiro, believing Aquinas is trying to manipulate or control him. Avoros Gran Early Evening - The previous demon lord who Aquinas served, It was a Aquinas who officially confirmed his death and his testimony was considered beyond reproach due to his ability to see the truth. But despite this he was one of the first to accept the possibility that Avoros might have returned from the dead. Eveam Gran Early Evening - The current demon lord who he serves loyally and is very protective of. He can't seem to kick the habit of calling her "princess" a habit picked up from from knowing her for her whole life. While he recognizes her shortcomings as a young leader he doesn't seem able to criticize her to her face. The fact that his is too soft on her leaves him unable to truly influence the behavior of the immature girl, even when she knows he is correct. He has become her right had even since Kiria betrayed her. But Hiiro has noted he is not qualified for the post he can't even get her to sleep on a proper schedule. Judom Lankars - The Humas guild master who he battled against many years ago. Ever since they have respect each other as a equal in power and personal integrity. Marione Judou Crisis - The #2 rank of the Cruel who is often the loudest voice in meetings while Aquinas hardly speaks. They respect each other's abilities but do not like each other much. Aquinas dislikes the fact that Marione is a warmonger who fiercely discriminates against the Gabranth, particularly his best friend Ornoth. Aquinas is usually the one to force Marione to settle down when his fiery temper is about to get him into trouble with Eveam. Ornoth - A half-Gabranth who is his best friend. It was Aquinas who secured him a spot as the rank #4 of the Cruel. Aquinas does what he can to protect him from the discrimination of Marione. They share the trait of being strongly supportive and protective of Eveam. After meetings they would often discuss her decisions between themselves, expressing their honest concerns to each other that they would not in mixed company. When Aquinas wisely suspected a double-cross at the conference he sent Ornoth back to the capital without consulting Eveam. This proved to be a wise decision that may have saved many lives. Val Kiria - She was Eveam's best friend and closest aide for her whole life. It is quite shocking that that Aquinas never recognized her as a traitor or an artificial life form until her attempt on Evam's life. Thanks to his grandmother, Aquinas was the only one who knew the dark history of the Val Kiria Series and was able to relate it to the others. Leowald King - The king of the Gabranth who attacked him and Eveam in fury after they destroyed a bridge to prevent a war between their two countries. He remained very angry and tried to kill her again at the peace conference but Aquinas easily negated the attack with his demon eyes. Hiiro Okamura - A stranger who Eveam met and formed a contract without his knowledge. The two learned to respect each other almost immediately. Aquinas had the most impressive stats Hiiro had ever seen while Hiiro was able to save the life of a mortally wounded Eveam. He was also able to wipe out all the monsters attacking the capital with ease, something Aquinas couldn't have managed without causing massive damage to the city. It was his curiosity about Hiiro that caused him to be publicly exposed as a person from another world. Aquinas appreciates the influence Hiiro has on Eveam as he helped her take a more mature approach to foreign policy and leadership, something Aquinas never managed to do despite advising her for years. He also trusted Hiiro to take his place in the duel between races when someone needed to remain behind to protect the capital. Abilities He is a powerful magic user who uses the dark attribute. His magic is so powerful though that it is difficult to use in a way that will not cause collateral damage to the surrounding area. Aquinas possesses the demon eyes, a power that lets him destroy incoming spells as well as inanimate objects. His eyes are always able to tell when some is lying to him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evilas Category:Dark Attributes